


【Raro】在到处之间找我

by suliwu



Series: raro [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 港风AU，美国水兵x小口香糖贩惠英红说过，她儿时在红灯区长大，生得美又年少，总担心人欺侮。平日里在海岸上兜售口香糖时，便会有美国水兵来买。其中有个水兵，高大漂亮且年轻，总是讨她欢心。后来临撤离香港时，那水兵用中文对她说，“我，爱，你。”那应该就是爱情最简单本质的样子了吧，也许不是爱情，不过没有关系。有这样一个人，已经算是难能可贵。火车上写这篇文，朋友要我去睡，”听着火车的声音“。”像爱你的每个瞬间“——我接。
Relationships: Chen "Haro" Wen-Lin/Jeon "Ray" Ji-won
Series: raro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972423
Kudos: 1





	【Raro】在到处之间找我

很多年后陈文林还是忘不了全志愿。  
陈文林儿时在香港岛长大。那个年代的香港正值偷渡浪潮，男孩子太纤细又太美貌是很危险的，女孩子也一样。偏生陈文林这两样都占全了。他长得好，玲珑纤巧，眉目精致，人有些自然的风流气度——是家世骨子里带来的骄傲。他家在内地是大户人家，因为变故全家偷渡来了香港，却又因为变故家财尽空。全家忙着谋生，这一大家老老少少总要活下来吧：捱得一口气便是一口。  
于是在那些家底里沉淀的家教和日子的锉磨里，年少的陈文林战战兢兢又努力挺直脊背跟着父亲母亲生活在鱼龙混杂的地盘里。他还那么小，他就知道什么是危险什么要警惕，又晓得自己样子好，万一被那些有娈童嗜好的大佬盯上那便不是遭殃两个字可以形容的——他爸妈毕竟还是疼孩子的。虽然无力做更多，但是纷乱里总要勉力护的这一家周全。  
生计所迫，哥哥姐姐们被父母送进了戏班。虽说签了契便是生死有命富贵在天，然毕竟是有了个安稳的营生，能养活自己——接济家里这件事随缘吧，陈文林看着母亲亲手送走哥哥姐姐们，擦一擦眼角，又温柔地用还不是很熟练的白话对他讲，“爸爸妈妈对唔住你。“逼仄的小隔间里充斥着各种生活杂物，但是母亲努力让它们保持整洁而干净；虽然他们经常要捡菜叶度日，即使是一些烂菜叶子，母亲也会仔仔细细把它们弄到可以入口，甚至说得上好吃的程度。于是那兵荒马乱的童年记忆里，陈文林偶尔挖掘一下，除了贫苦和潦倒，竟很少有什么心碎和委屈。  
但是还是苦。苦是难以疗愈的伤，以至于以后陈文林已经衣食无忧，甚至出得入得都有宝马香车人潮簇拥，都习惯性吃完碗里最后一粒米，自然衣服上是不落油渍的。不落油渍是那些年潦倒里仍不忘的家教沉淀，不落米粒是那些年的苦，一点一滴在日后忘返流连。幼子易娇，陈文林是这一家最小的孩子，却没办法被娇惯——那年头美国大兵还有在港岛上驻守的，那些大兵为人热情开朗又不吝财，陈文林就去向他们兜售香烟和口香糖。那些大兵们样子金发碧眼，肌肉健壮身材高大，也幸得他生得讨巧又显小，每次看了这粉雕玉琢的小孩子来，总会捏他的脸，亲昵喊一句“China Doll”——双关的意，中国娃娃，也是瓷娃娃。虽然父母一直担忧他街头会不会被人欺侮，不过风里来雨里去，有惊无险陈文林在繁华和褴褛奇妙融合的港岛上渐渐长成了个小少年。

小少年陈文林到了该蹿个子的年纪，他也确是长了些个字，但是营养不良，他四肢和面庞都纤细的瘦，但是还有年少的胶原蛋白撑着，便不至于脱了相，只是更加显出清秀来。他头发也长了，理了个清爽的瓜皮头，寻常人呆头呆脑，在他身上就是减掉了年龄凸显出纯真和灵巧来。  
这小少年陈文林的世界和这港岛一样，是分裂的：他没有机会上学，只得在社会里摸爬滚打。白日里奔波在大街和码头港口，任由那些性情各异的大兵们带他见识他们眼中的香港岛究竟是什么模样：碧海蓝天，纵情放歌，搂着各种面貌的天真少女或妖艳丽人，任凭她们羞涩和他们握着手，或者是在面颊上烙印鲜红的唇。他们会带着这些姑娘，有时候不带，出入冰室饮杯冻汽水，或者在电影院里赏片。  
而白日落下帷幕，黄昏来临时，陈文林便又要回到另外一片天地：那是红灯区角落，三教九流的人都出没在那。逼仄的小角落里，母亲做浆洗缝补补贴家用，顺便为他把衣服洗的干干净净——所以陈文林总还是有白衬衫穿，虽然打了补丁也是整洁的。整个香港的扭曲就在无数个这样的小人物身上碰撞着，说孩子是未来，那陈文林又如何不能做一个小小的香江后事的缩影。  
其实一切都还好，习惯了苦便也不觉得难过，陈文林只是孤独——孤独，要命的孤独。他兄弟姊妹都出去自讨营生，又没有上学，同龄人嫌他样貌太文气笑他乸型。虽则能在那样自成一派的拉帮结伙里站住脚卖得下烟和口香糖的自然也不会是什么太斯文良善的人物：实际上陈文林虽说家教和气质有些不同于众，骨子里还是所谓江湖上的儿女，蹿在风里见风使舵的本事总是有些的。不然怎么讨那些语言都不通的大兵喜欢？但是大兵驻守是有轮次的，一波走了，一波又来。于是陈文林也总交不到一个长久的朋友。他的孤独便落在了眉梢眼角，为那上扬的丹凤眼添了几分哀艳。

但是全志愿是不一样的。说不上哪不一样——你说他是寥寥的亚裔？也行。但是亚裔并不只有他一个，不少亚裔水兵也来买过他的东西。这些亚裔的兵，其实只不过是美国人换了个亚洲人的样貌，芯子还是欧美的豪放和不羁。你说因为他个子高？也行。但是欧美人身高六尺的也不在少数，一百八十七公分是高，没有到天怒人怨的地步。  
因为他漂亮？全志愿的确漂亮。陈文林没见过能把海魂衫穿得那么靓的人。藏青的长裤，腰扎的高高的衬的双腿修长，而海魂衫的领子雪白，于是全志愿整个人像海的儿子透明而深郁。但是这都不是最要紧的。铭记是一件很难的事，它需要天时地利人和。碰巧那个时间，那样一个人出现了，就很难被忘却。  
说是什么天时，其实不过是普通的一日，陈文林照常在港口兜售香烟和口香糖，远远看见又一帮新的水兵轮换来港。他眼力好，遥遥看着里面有个格外出挑的：是亚裔。陈文林想进一步看个真切，那个水兵却像听见他想什么一般迈开两条长腿奔了过来。  
“Hey！”那水兵呼喊，“Boy！”  
待得他跑近了，陈文林才看清那男人，哦不，男孩，高大漂亮得不似常人。男孩约莫十八九的年纪，皮肤有军人不应有的白皙的清透，高大的身材配着张娃娃脸——却不是陈文林这种雕琢过的精巧娃娃，是那种孩童爱抱着的布娃娃，亲切，温柔，略无棱角。男孩水兵眼睛圆圆的，鼻子圆圆的，嘴唇也略微翘着，隐隐的粉色。然他眼尾稍稍上挑、鼻梁又挺拔，唇一直带着欢笑，牙齿齐密。整个人英俊而温柔，叫人以为这不是个水兵，而应该是哪个大学刚跑出来的学生。  
“Ray！”远远那些金发碧眼的美国大兵们招手，“Cigar！  
于是这被称呼为Ray的亚裔大兵俯下身子来，“Any cigar？”他口吻温柔，和陈文林印象里开放又热情的美国人截然不同。陈文林任凭他俯下身子靠近自己，点点头本能地露出讨好的笑，手脚麻利拿着烟出来塞给他，又用他半通不通的英文跟他交代了价格。本以为这就是结束了：可Ray伸出手，抚摸上了陈文林的面庞。  
“Beautiful——”陈文林听着全志愿真诚而快活的声音在他耳边响起，和他预想的声音一模一样，手却恰到好处收了回去，“I like you，bye.“

陈文林以为他不会再见到这个叫做Ray的大兵第二次了。虽然他还蛮喜欢这个Ray的：和其他的那些作风豪放的美国大兵截然不同，他更贴近亚洲人些，自然更讨身为华裔人喜欢。而且他夸他beautiful，甚至还说like him——陈文林不是第一次被人如此夸赞，但是如此真心，至少看起来真心的赞美，陈文林是第一次听到。以是如何心头也要动一动。  
但是没过几天陈文林又见到了Ray。和上次不同，这次只有Ray一个人。他安安静静往陈文林身前一站，本来低着头的陈文林觉着阳光被挡掉了一大半，不由自主抬起头，再次看见了那张让他惊心动魄的脸。  
“Ray？”他试探着问。  
然后他就看到那个水兵褪去了水兵的威严，变成了一个纯粹十八九岁的男孩子，比他略微大一些的男孩子。这个男孩子本来习惯性微笑着的脸听见这一声Ray之后五官全都浓重了起来，唇也绽开笑容眼也眯了起来。那是陈文林一生中看到的最唯美的画面，莹白雪白玉白蓝白深深浅浅融合在一起，被人赋予了生命和情感点染，化成面前这个纯净的男孩子，高大而美貌的男孩子。  
Ray高兴起来，便自然而然跟人熟络了。他拉着陈文林在港口旁路人歇息的长椅坐了，塞给陈文林手里一张纸条要他打开。陈文林不明就里，展开了那张纸，上面是用铅笔写的字，歪歪扭扭擦了好多次，能辨认出是三个汉字，“全志願”。男孩指指那字，又指指自己，用笨拙的汉语一字一顿念，“全——志——愿”。  
“陈——文——林”，陈文林也一字一顿念，教给他自己的名字，“my name.OK？”  
全志愿脸上的快乐似乎要从眼睫上融化般。那天天气正晴好，云朵洁白而厚重，像一支香草冰。香草冰飘到全志愿头上，那这冰也会落会融成奶浆，不堪爱与悸动流淌在旁人的心里。陈文林没吃过那样的冰，此时此刻也能感受到那种甜蜜。

不过下一次他就吃到了——是全志愿给他带的。全志愿手里拿着蛋筒，一手一个，递给他一个自己跟着舔。陈文林小心翼翼接过，闭着眼睛舔着得来不易的香草冰。他人生中第一次关于甜和清凉的体验必定不是这一次，但那一口冰他怎么也忘不掉。冰顺着他唇角融化淌了下来，他感觉到流淌着的奶浆，急忙伸出舌头去舔。全志愿伸出手来给他擦嘴角，把他那只还没有化干净的冰抵到他嘴边，眼神发亮得灼人，“Try！”陈文林就着他的手吃了，觉得明明是一样的冰，怎么他手里的就更甜一些呢——他晕晕乎乎，完全不知道怎么回事。  
后来他们经常见面，或者匆然全志愿拿了东西向他招招手就跑，或者时间更久一点，他们会散步、逛街，而或什么也不做只是吹着海风。高大的亚裔水兵戴着白色的海军帽，水手服在他身上迎着海风流淌着。陈文林倚着栏杆，瞳仁跟着那高高的飘带荡啊荡。他抿着鲜红的唇，望着晴好的阳光照射在全志愿的脸庞上，给这经过风吹雨打仍然天生白皙俊秀的脸镀了一层金边，渐渐湮没了他的面容，陈文林骤然惶恐，伸出手去够那阳光下全志愿的脸，想看看还是不是真实的存在于他的眼前。  
全志愿低下头来，沉黑的眼对上了陈文林的丹凤眼，他屈着腿把腰弯下来，稍稍迁就一些矮那么一些的陈文林，让他能看见自己的脸。于是陈文林就看着那张英俊中还未脱一些稚气的脸跟着大海的气息靠近了他。他觉得这比阳光还要耀眼，于是眯起了眼睛，精巧带些艳色的五官绽开了一个纯粹的笑。“tomorrow，here？”他口音有些蹩脚，却也是陈文林伶俐乖觉，从那些大兵嘴里旁听就能学来些微末的英语来。  
“yep.”高大的水兵也点点头，洁白的水手服衬的他整个人几乎要透明了一般。圆圆的孩子般的眼弯起来末梢有些皱纹，他抽抽鼻子，自然出了几分天真，“a little bit cold.”

陈文林记忆里，那段时间漫长又短暂，纯粹的快乐之中，仿佛一生也嫌短，所以按照时光的尺度丈量，这一段相遇已经算是很长了，毕竟整个春夏秋冬——港岛的春夏秋冬交替并不是很明显，然这更漫长了这段岁月，以至于陈文林以为这个夏天如此长久，长久到一辈子那么远。有个人每天为了他而来，只为了他而来，并且不会轻易离去。跌宕的岁月里，连饭都吃了上顿没下顿，居然感情比配给所用的生活用水更奉掐指一数，有愉悦有欢喜浓淡深浅，真正让他和他流过眼泪的也只有两次。  
一次是因为陈文林自己。在这片地方生活大不易，陈文林再乖觉，都免不得要和人摩擦碰撞。这一次冲突狠了，那大孩子头目居然纠集了“黑社会”的人——说是黑社会，其实不过是一帮小混混，看不惯陈文林生意好又不攀附他们交保护费，注意到他身边有全志愿护着，平时不敢下手。就在一日全志愿无暇分身时逮住了陈文林，要好好教训他一顿。陈文林能在这瘴气冲天的地盘如鱼得水混下去，自然有自己一份本事——他逃，穿梭在小巷里，虽然被打得在颧骨上留了道伤痕，身上也颇多淤青。但是他身子小巧灵活，穿在暗巷里喘息着，耳边是不绝的人声喧嚣，震天的咒骂－－因为他抢了这些孩子的生意，所以他们骂他下贱、不懂人事，甚至连更脏的话都骂出来，说他一定是卖了给那假美国佬，那人才对他这么好。  
旁的他可以不在意，但是这句他无法不。全志愿那么好，那么干净，那么清透，他是陈文林沉寂的少年心灵里第一道光——那个时候他还不知道，原来ray就是光的意思。那一道颧骨上的伤痕也是因为反抗这句话被打得——所幸他跑得快。但是黑暗气味熏天的巷道里，陈文林知道他们找不到他过一会就会走，却还是忍不住想冲上去用他微弱的力量去反抗。  
但是不需要陈文林反抗。他听到了熟悉的声音，还有拳头挥舞击打在皮肉上的闷响——全志愿第一次用失态的低吼，“Get Out！”陈文林看不见全志愿的脸，却知道他到底在做些什么。他的眼泪几乎要流下来了，生生憋在眼眶里忍了回去。外面的纷争不一会就平息了：全志愿呼喊着他，“陈——文——林！”，陈文林向着声音的地方跑去，很快他就看见了全志愿：雪白的海魂衫染污了，有泥水也有血，皎白的脸也挂了彩。但是全志愿的双眼只看着他，手颤抖着抚摸上他脸颊上的伤口，晶莹的眼里落下泪来，抖着嘴唇把陈文林抱住，不停喊，”sorry”。陈文林在那个温柔有力的怀抱里想，他有什么可道歉的，明明应该是自己，如果不是自己，他这样的人怎么会被那些渣人嘲笑成地下的淤泥。但是他不会用英语和他解释这样复杂的情绪，只会把全志愿尽力抱住，一遍又一遍说，“that’s all right——”。

第二次流泪也是最后一次。陈文林是从电台里得知战争爆发的，他刚一听到“在港美军皆数撤离”，便拎起自己日常提的篓子奔向港口。远远地他又看见了那个高大美貌的男孩，像第一天相见一般，男孩子迈开长腿奔向他。全志愿气喘吁吁，面上泛起潮红，竟比陈文林听过的所有戏文里描述的美人都更美丽。  
“tomorrow，”全志愿说，“I‘ll leave.”怕他听不懂，又用蹩脚的国语说了一遍，“我，明天，要走。”  
明天吗？就是明天吗？落日的余晖照在陈文林的脸上。他什么都说不出，只顾着拉住全志愿的手。两个人倚着矮的墙一同看维多利亚港的夕阳。溶化的岩浆滴落在海平面上，瞬间连烟都没冒一个便化成了一滩余艳，荡漾漂浮在无穷的海上。风吹过他和他的脸颊，吹落了一根睫毛在陈文林眼睛里。陈文林睁不开眼，忙去揉着，揉着揉着眼泪便流了下来。透过泪眼，他看见全志愿在笑。  
“I love you，”全志愿真挚地笑，欢快和羞涩从他的眉目里沁出来。“Chinese？”  
陈文林明白这是他问这句话怎么说汉语呢——于是他也搬过脸来，认认真真擦着眼泪对全志愿一字一顿讲，“我爱你。”  
“我——爱——你？”  
“我——爱——你。”  
全志愿的欢快迸发在面孔上，羞涩飞在两颊处，映着落日熠熠生辉。他牵住陈文林的手，“When I am back，please，together.”全志愿为了迁就陈文林，经常只用支离破碎的英语夹杂着半通不通的汉语表达意思，陈文林全都明白，他的意思是，如果他能回来，那么就在一起生活吧。陈文林点头，“好呀。”这一好就是半辈子——于是很多年过去了，又是很多年过去了，陈文林再也没有见到过全志愿。  
再也没有。

不过陈文林好好长大了，并且很精彩地长大了，长成了精致优雅而坦荡的男子。虽然整个过程很艰辛——家里遭遇了火灾又几次搬迁，陈文林那张悉心收藏的纸条也丢了。但是他还记得那稚拙的字迹，以至于看见“全志愿”三个字出现在一块的时候，便发呆。旁边的银行工作人员小心翼翼问他，“陈先生？”  
陈文林抬头，是银行柜员小心翼翼笑。他也终于赚到一笔，哦不，是很多必可以往银行存的钱了，是再不需要谁照顾他生意帮他解围。他回了神点点头，浅浅一笑仍是丹凤眼红菱唇，但已是另一种茂盛光景——陈文林早已不再害怕被人欺侮，他现在是真正绽开的艳丽，任是无情也动人。“无事，”他点点头，招招手，话不多转身离开了银行。他让司机把车开到港口——那里早就没有美国大兵了。取而代之的是一对对年轻的男女手挽着手，人人笑嘻嘻面孔牛奶般肥白模糊，吃着香草冰或者草莓冰。问来问去不过是一句，“你钟意我多咩？还是Lucy呀？”  
“你啰！”男孩子随意丢出一句，“你靓过她百倍。”  
于是女孩子继续笑眯眯挽着男孩子的手压马路，一对又一对，一年又一年，时光也就这么一层层消磨下去，渐渐归化于同一个终点。陈文林燃起烟卷，抽了一口吐了个烟圈。看着海浪滚滚而来又退却。海的颜色比他年少的记忆里更沉重，似乎那些人所说的情天孽海也不过如此吧——陈文林后来很爱去电影院，尤其喜欢看那些恋爱片，尤其喜欢最后结尾两个人执手相看泪眼，约定“我们要永远永远在一起！”灯光亮了，一对对痴男怨女抹着眼泪从电影院里走出来。只陈文林一个年纪过了而立将近不惑，慢悠悠踱步从漆黑的电影院里钻出来。外面天光大亮，和里面的擞声动情比起来仿佛是一片新世界。陈文林仰头看着太阳，觉得自己年少时候那些事也像是一场梦，黑白电影默片般的梦。  
他叹口气，叫司机把车停下，自己下车走到港口的栏杆处，抚摸每一寸他和全志愿曾经依靠过的铁杆。二十余年，铁杆早就被重新油漆过，全志愿肌肤贴过的地方应是不见了踪影，但是陈文林的面孔上却依稀还有全志愿手指留下的印痕，温度灼热得让他有些难忍。他轻轻抚摩着那寸肌肤，对着渐渐晚的风说话。风把他的话带到世界的各个角落，不知道何年何月，某一株柳树，某一朵昙花，某一杯冻柠七，某一本三流武侠，里面会幻化出不同却趋于同一面貌的男子。他约莫十八九岁，着海魂衫，高大，俊美，纯真，不似凡人般透彻。他从四面八方而来，对着这一个独一无二的陈文林微笑，又渐行渐远。

那回响在世界每一个角落的声音它说，“我中意你呀——全志愿。”

-end-


End file.
